when is time?
by SoulCOOL
Summary: soul no acepta que se a enamorado de maka asta que la competencia entra en juego! llegan los recuerdos y algunos celos, todo podra pasar por amor!  !LEMMON!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC QUE PUBLICO EN INTERNET Y TAMBIEN ES MI PRIMER INTENTO DE LEMMON! PERO CREO QUE PONDRE UN POCO ASTA LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULO xD DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOSSS!

LA LETRA VA ACARGO DE "WHEN IS TIME(CUANDO ES EL TIEMPO?)" DE EL GRUPO DE ROCK PUNCK "GREN DAY"(JEJEJE, ES MI BANDA FAVORITA! SON GENIALES! XD)

"WHEN IS TIME… …TO SAY I LOVE YOU?"

-PROLOGO-

#Words get trapped in my mind,

sorry i don't take the time to feel the way i do,

cause the first day you came into my life

my time ticks around you#

(las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi mente,

perdón por no darme el tiempo para sentirme de la amanera en que lo hago,

por que desde el primer día que llegaste a mi vida

mi tiempo gira a tu alrededor.)

Como es que todo termino así? Esto no puede ser, tiene que ser un sueño o alguna de esas bromas pesadas de Black Star! Me encuentro aquí solo, sentado en las escaleras de la parte más alta del shibusen, es el gran baile del día de San Valentín y no invite a nadie, porque… yo quería invitar a maka, pero mi maldito orgullo de "chico cool" no me dejo y cuando por fin avía reunido agallas para hacerlo, maka ya tenía pareja! Y para ser peor era ese maldito de Hiro! Hiro siempre sele a insinuado a maka, pero ella lo rechazaba, incluso una vez tuvo que decidir entre Hiro o yo como compañero de arma, fue hace un año si mal no recuerdo, cuando maka y yo nos conocimos… así que esta es mi historia…

Pero que complicado! Como empezar? Bueno! Me llamo Soul Eater Evans y pertenezco a la prestigiosa familia de músicos-empresarios "Evans" y todo empezó cuando mi padre se entero de mis habilidades como arma y decidió inscribirme a la escuela de técnicos y armas "shibusen" yo para complacer a mi padre acepte. Pronto llego el primer día de clases, así que asistí al shibusen, me pereció un poco extraño el lugar pero después de un rato me acostumbre, al entrar me hicieron una prueba al igual que a todos los que se encontraban ahí, formaron en una hilera a los que eras "técnicos" y después a los que eran armas al igual que yo se nos ordeno que nos trasformáramos y dejáramos que cada uno de los técnicos nos sostuviera, el primero que lo hizo con migo no pudo por que dijo que era muy pesado, el segundo se quemo las manos, a el tercero le paso un corriente eléctrica por el brazo, hasta que el cuarto y el quinto lograron levantarme con algo trabajo según unos de los maestros nuestras ondas de alma del cuarto y el quinto con las mías eran un 60% compatibles, así que encontrar un técnico para mi, se quedaría para la siguiente clase, entonces se me ocurrió escabullirme del maestro y conocer aun más el shibusen, camine por un largo pasillo el cual me llevo a otro y a otro, hasta que me perdí, por fin después de un rato encontré un cuarto, abrí la puerta y adentro del cuarto avía una niña que jamás en mi vida avía visto, era delgada, mas o menos de mi estatura, 2 coletas sostenían su cabello, el cual era rubio, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes, y su piel era casi tan blanca como mi cabello, baya que era linda aquella niña, así que me acerqué mas a ella, depronto volteo y me miro fijamente -quien eres? Y que ases aquí? -yo, yo me llamo Soul Evans y la verdad no sé donde estoy me perdí en los pasillos y ayee este cuarto… por cierto que es lo que tú haces aquí sola? Pregunte algo curioso, mientras observaba el lugar y note que ella estaba sentada frente a un piano. Yo… bueno… intento aprender a tocar/dijo algo apenada y mirando el suelo/ - y te gusta el piano? - bueno si me gustaría aprender a tocarlo pero soy pecina para la música ¬_¬ - a pues no importa yo sé tocar - enserio? -claro! Pero para empezar, dime, cuál es tu nombre? /Le dije mientras le mostraba una de mis muchas sonrisas torcidas/ - Maka… Maka Albarn /dijo mientras se acomodaba uno de sus mechones de pelo detrás de sus orejas/ bueno pues, maka, te gustaría que tocara algo para ti? – si / me dijo muy sonriente/ - muy bien! / así que me senté en frente del piano, abrí las teclas y la voltee a ver – ven! Quieres sentarte? – si / dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi / - ok! / Y empecé a tocar, se me avía ocurrido tocar una melodía que yo avía compuesto, era algo muy a mi estilo un tono de Rock Punk, el único problema era que no tenia letra todavía, pero no importo y proseguí en continuar/ empecé con la melodía y note que a ella le parecía un poco extraña jejeje y no era de extrañarse porque si que era muy rara n_n , pero de pronto ella empezó a susurrar unas palabras ¡!Estaba cantando¡ y sinceramente cantaba muy bien/ note que mi melodía pesada, no iba muy de acuerdo a su tono de voz y a la nueva letra que mentalmente ella le avía puesto, así que decidí acomodarla a como mejor me pareció, a lo que ella se dio cuenta y empezó a subir el volumen de su voz, por un momento me perdí en sus ojos mientras la escuchaba cantar y de pronto algo dentro de mi pecho se empezó a agitar, casi como si estuviera agotado, esa sensación me provoco un escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda eh hiso que me estremeciera, era algo que se sentía muy extraño y agradable a la vez, que es esto? Me pregunte algo asustado, agite mi cabeza un poco para volver a la realidad, a lo cual por suerte ella no noto/ seguidamente termine de tocar, ella se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, también estaba agitada, que raro! Seguro fue por cantar, en fin / - se escucha bien, no? - sí, suena muy bien, y como es que sabes tocar el piano? - a bueno porque yo… yo soy hijo de una familia de músicos y desde pequeño se me obligo a aprender - entonces que haces aquí en el shibusen? - a pues vine a encontrar un técnico pero al parecer ninguno de ellos es compatible con mi alma - enserio? Yo también vine a eso, pero mi padre me dijo que asistirá hasta mañana ¬_¬ - eres un arma? - no, de hecho soy un técnico / un técnico? Y si pruebo con ella? Qué tal si me enligue como su arma?

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PROLOGO! PRONTO SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO! ESPERENLO Y COMENTEN!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! YA TRAJE EL 1 CHAPTER GOMEN A SAI POR LO DE LAS SEPARACIONES EN EL PROLOGO, PERO DENME UNA OPORTUNIDAD ES MI PRIMER FIC PUBLICADO EN INTERNET (CLARO NO ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO JEJEJE) Y LA CANCION SIGUE CON GREEN DAY! YEAH! ARRIBA EL ROCK! ES PERO LES GUSTE Y PLISS! DEJEN SUS COMENTERIOS Y COMO DIRIA EL MAESTRO EN CLASE DE TUTORIA: "QUEJAS Y SUGERENSIAS" JEJEJEJE **

"**WHEN IS TIME?" (GREEN DAY)**

#But then I need your voice 

As the key to unlock all the love

That's trapped in me 

So tell me when it's time to say I love you#

(Pero entonces necesito tu voz,

Como la llave para abrir todo el amor

Que llevo atrapado en mí

Así que dime cuando es el tiempo para decir "te amo")

**CHAPTER 1: SOLO QUEDARAN LOS RECUERDOS PARA MI!**

En ese momento no dejaba de pasar por mi mente: que tal y si ella puede ser mi técnico? Además, mientras tocaba sentí algo muy extraño… era como si mi alma vibrara/

-Te sucede algo? Me pregunto muy extrañada Maka, mientras alzaba la ceja, entonces desperté de mi transe

-Qué? Eh! No… no, nada, nada!

-Seguro? Yo te veo muy extraño

-Seguro!

-Y dime… ya tienes un arma? Pregunte demasiado curioso

- No! Aun no encuentro a nadie que sea muy parecido a mí

-Mmm… pero bueno, en fin, te parecería otra canción?

-Ok! Pero trata que tus canciones no sean tan…

-Tan… que?Pregunte ansioso por su respuesta/

-Tan…

-Vamos! Solo dilo, no me molesta

-Tan góticas!

-Góticas! Jajaja, no son góticas es rock punk!

-Rock punk?

-Emmm… si! Es mi música favorita algunas pueden ser pesadas, pero muchas son cool!

-enserio?

-claro!

-Entonces toca una que no sea tan pesada y que en verdad suene cool

-Muy bien! Porque no!/se me avía ocurrido tocar una canción demasiado buena y que a muchos a gustado se llama "Boulevard of broken dreams" que avía escrito en un momento de mucha soledad en mi vida y lo único que buscaba era alegrarme un poco/

-Entonces empezó a sonar la melodía y ella solo se quedo detrás de mi viéndome busque rápidamente una libreta donde venia la letra que avía puesto a la canción, la coloque para poder verla mejor y empecé a cantar/ {nota: esta canción también es de Green Day, y se me ocurrió ponerla por en verdad es muy cool! Jejeje y creo que en cierta parte habla un poco de cómo me sentía antes de conocer a alguien muy especial en mi vida y creo que lo mismo le podría pasar a Soul n_n}

- **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams  
I walk a lonely road****  
The only one that I have ever known****  
Don´t know where it goes****  
But it´s home to me and I walk alone******

I walk this empty street**  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams****  
Where the city sleeps****  
And I´m the only one and I walk alone******

I walk alone**  
I walk alone****  
I walk alone****  
I walk a...******

My shadows the only one that walks beside me**  
My shallow hearts the only thing that´s beating****  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me****  
Till then I walk alone******

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah******

I´m walking down the line**  
That divides me somewhere in my mind****  
On the border line of the edge****  
And where I walk alone******

Read between the lines**  
What´s fucked up and everythings all right****  
Check my vital signs to know I´m still alive****  
And I walk alone******

I walk alone**  
I walk alone****  
I walk alone****  
I walk a...******

My shadows the only one that walks beside me**  
My shallow hearts the only thing that´s beating****  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me****  
Till then I walk alone******

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...******

I walk this empty street**  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams****  
Where the city sleeps****  
And I´m the only one and I walk a..******

My shadows the only one that walks beside me**  
My shallow hearts the only thing that´s beating****  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me****  
Till then I walk alone!**

**(Traduccion)**

**Boulevard De Los Sueños Rotos  
Camino por una carretera solitaria****  
La única que conozco****  
No sé a dónde va****  
Pero es como mi hogar y camino solo******

Ando por esta calle vacía**  
Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos****  
Donde la ciudad duerme****  
Soy el único y camino solo******

Camino solo**  
Camino solo****  
Camino solo****  
Camino s...******

Mi sombra es lo único que va a mi lado**  
Mi poco profundo corazón es lo único que está latiendo****  
A veces deseo que alguien de ahí fuera me encuentre****  
Hasta entonces, caminare solo******

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah******

Bajo andando la línea**  
Que divide alguna parte de mi mente****  
En el límite de la frontera****  
Y donde camino solo******

Lee entre líneas**  
Qué está jodido y qué es lo que va bien****  
Comprueba mis signos vitales****  
Para saber que estoy vivo****  
Y camino solo******

Camino solo**  
Camino solo****  
Camino solo****  
Camino s...******

Mi sombra es lo único que va a mi lado**  
Mi poco profundo corazón es lo único que está latiendo****  
A veces deseo que alguien de ahí fuera me encuentre****  
Hasta entonces, caminare solo******

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah**  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah, ando solo, ando s...******

Ando por esta calle vacía**  
Por el boulevard de los sueños rotos****  
Donde la ciudad duerme****  
Soy el único y camino s...******

Mi sombra es lo único que va a mi lado**  
Mi poco profundo corazón es lo único que está latiendo****  
A veces deseo que alguien de ahí fuera me encuentre****  
Hasta entonces, ¡andaré solo!**

/ Mientras cantaba pude notar que ella traba de seguir la letra y comenzó a cantar con migo en ese instante volví a sentir lo mismo del antes hasta que… si era ella! Ella debía ser mi técnico! Lo que antes avía sentido era la compatibilidad de nuestras almas y hasta ahora lo avía entendido! Y al parecer ella también/

-y que te pareció mi canción? Le pregunte mientras volteaba a verla y le mostraba una sonrisa cool/

-valla! Si que es cool tu canción! Dijo ella muy sonriente

-si lo se! Y entonces aceptas/ le dije mientras le extendía la mano y le sonreía lo mas torcidamente/

-si acepto!

-entonces… esta echo! Oficialmente tu eres mi técnico!

-hi!

Al otro día regrese al shibusen sabiendo que ya tenía a mi técnico, entre al salón de clases y allí estaba era Maka, asiéndome seña de que me avía apartado un lugar a lado de ella, hice caso y rápidamente me senté en mi lugar, pronto entro un maestro presentando a un nuevo alumno el cual su nombre era "Hiro" al verlo casi todas las chicas se desmallan, ya que era muy apuesto y su cabello era rubio, en fin, a mi que el tipo ese? Hasta que se sentó a un lado de Maka y le empezó a hacer la plática al verla leyendo, aparecer a ambos les gusta la poesía.

-qué demonios? Le beso la mano a Maka! Hijo de… ¡!Que! Pero qué me pasa? q fue eso tan raro que sentí? Ah! Olvídalo! Le respondí a mi cabeza, desde ayer en la noche no podía dejar de pensar en ella, que demonios me sucede? Así que trate de ignóralos, pero cuando Maka comenzó a reírse, no pude! Asi pasaron 2 horas mas, hasta que ¡!Por fin termino la clase! Grasias a kami-sama! Grite! Feliz mientras estiraba los brazos/

-Soul!

-Si, que pasa?

-Mira!

-Unas llaves?

-si me las dio Sid-sensei al salir de la clase

-ah! Yo pensé que estabas muy ocupada con tu "amiguito" respondi sarcásticamente/

-si, que gracioso Soul! Ahora no hay tiempo de tu sarcasmo, es importante!

-ok perdón, entonces que?

-son las llaves de nuestro departamento!

-nuestro? Departamento?

-emm… sip

-por que nuestro?

-por que… viviremos los dos en él?

-Explícate!

-hay… mira siempre que hay técnico y arma, deben de convivir juntos para hacer sus almas mas compatibles

-entonces tu y yo viviremos, juntos?

-en cierta forma… si!

Si, a si fue, tuve que mudarme a aquel departamento y de allí empezaron algunos problemitas menores

-Soul! Ya te dije que quites tu rompa interior del baño!

-Soul! Porque no bajas la maldita tapa del baño!

-Soul! Eres un pervertido!

-Soul! Ven a poner la mesa!

-Soul! Ponte a estudiar para el examen!

-Soul! Levanta tu plato!

Si siempre eran peleas, y cada vez que la hacía enojar aun peor, termina en una sola cosa:

-Maka-chop!/ si en uno de los Maka-chop de Maka ¬_¬ pero no puedo evitarlo se ve tan linda cuando se enoja n_n pero eso es un secreto! Al principio no lo admitía, porque decía que enamorase no era nada cool, pero ahora lo acepto y quisiera gritarlo a los 4 vientos

-Amo a Maka Albarn! Y que! Fui un idiota al no invitarla al baile antes que Hiro, tenía que reconocerlo, pero no puedo dejar de ver la imagen de Hiro con Maka, en mi mente, de que tal vez el está en alguna otra parte del shibusen, haciendo realidad mi mas ansiada fantasía: Estar con Maka toda la noche!

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO! PRONTO SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO!**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PLISS! SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! YA TRAJE EL 2 CAPITULO! NI ME TARDE! PERO NO IMPORTA, EL CAPITULO DE HOY VA DEDICADO A LO QUE ME SUSEDIO AYER, Y VA CON MORALEJA! "NO SE APRECIA LO QUE SE TIENE, HASTA QUE SE PIERDE" MMM… SI ASI ME PASO Y ME DUELE MUCHO, NO SOLO PERDER LA AMISTAD DE ESA PERSONA SINO SU AMOR! ****PERO BUENO, COMENTEN!**

**WHEN IS TIME… TO SAY I LOVE YOU?**

#All I want is you to understand 

That when I take your hand 

It's 'cause I want to 

We are all born in a world of doubt 

But there's no doubt 

I figured out 

I love you#

(Todo lo que quiero es que tú entiendas

Que cuando tomo tú mano es porque quiero

Todos hemos nacido en un mundo de dudas

Pero no hay duda

Me di cuenta que "te amo")

**CHAPTER 2: "DE NUEVO LA SOLEDAD"**

Si! Aun me encuentro aquí, solo y sin pareja a mitad del baile de San Valentín, mi mente no deja de girar: Maka-Hiro Maka-Hiro Maka-Hiro es lo único que puedo pensar. Fui todo un idiota! Si hubiera dejado de andar como "perro hambriento" detrás Melanie **&&&NOTA: este personaje lo invente yo, representa a una amiga, que tiene que ver demasiado con lo que me paso ayer, el nombre lo cambie xD &&&** y le hubiera prestado más atención a Maka, nada de esto estuviera pasando, pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella y me equivoqué! Ahora amaba a Maka no supe darme cuenta! QUE INBECIL! Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que conociera a Maka me sentía solo, con el tiempo aprendí a esconderlo pero muy en el fondo lo sentía, y cuando llego Maka todo cambio! Ya no me sentía solo, tenía una amiga! Una a la que le pude confiar mis secretos, incluso mi amor por Melanie, y cuando ella me rechazo por que decía que solo "salía con chicos populares" Maka me apoyo y supo comprenderme y… y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella! Ahora que todo cambio y me eh vuelto el más cool de la escuela, Melanie quiere salir con migo, pero… demasiado tarde Melanie! Ahora amo a Maka! Y hoy me doy cuenta que lo mismo va para mí: "te pagarán con la moneda que pagues" el sermón de una vieja compañera tenía razón, ahora se me paga con la misma moneda! Maka quería pasar tiempo con migo y yo la rechazaba para estar con Melanie, eso lastimo los sentimientos de Maka y ahora ella es la que me rechaza.

De pronto pude ver entre la obscuridad una silueta que se acercaba a mí, era Maka

-Al fin te encuentro! Que haces aquí solo?

-Eso no creo que te importe! ¬_¬

-Claro que me importa! Vamos! Porque no vienes a divertirte un poco?

-Para qué?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, para que vienes al baile si solo vas a estar aquí sentado?

-Eso no es tu problema Albanr! Porque mejor no vas a divertirte con tu "amiguito" y me dejas en paz!

-Por dios Soul! Porque demonios te comportas así?

-Solo quiero estar solo! Si? Le conteste mientras me levantaba de mi lugar de miseria y me dirigía hacia donde estaba la fiesta

-Soul a dónde vas?

-A divertirme! Es lo que querías no?

Rápidamente me fui, mientras Maka iba detrás de mí, sabía perfectamente que hacer para acabar con mi dolor, así que no lo pensé ni un segundo mas y me acerque hacia donde estaban las bebidas Alcohólicas, tome 2 cervezas, una en cada mano y me senté en la mesa de la esquina donde se encontraba Blak Star y los chicos.

-¡!VAYA HASTA QUE DECIDES VENIR! Me grito Blak Star

-Si, decidí divertirme un poco con mis amigos! Le respondí

-pues llegas justo a tiempo para la competencia, el que pueda beber mas gana! Me dijo Kid

-Claro! ES MAS QUE CLARO QUE EL GRAN DIOS BLAK STAR LOS VENSERA!

-Si como sea ¬_¬! Respondió Kid

-Genial! Ya tengo planeado ganar! Respondí mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida

Hasta que de pronto se acerco Maka

-No quieres bajar y cuando vienes, vienes nada más a emborracharte!

-Ese no es tu problema, Maka! Le dije mientras destapaba una cerveza y la bebía

-Claro que lo es! Tengo que estarte cuidando como si fueras un niño!

-Uuuuuuuuuy! Dijeron al unísono todos los chicos al escuchar el comentario de Maka, así que trate de ignóralos

-Pues yo nunca te pedí que lo Hicieras!

-No hace falta eso! Soy tu técnico! Me importas!

-Jaa! Conteste mientras volteaba la mirada/ MIRA POR QUE NO TE LARGAS CON HIRO DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!

-SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA! YO SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR TI! Me dijo mientras me daba una sonora cachetada y se iba llorando

-Iiiiiiiiiii! Dijeron todos los chicos

-AH! Olviden eso y ay que continuar con la fiesta!

-Muy bien! Salud! Gritamos todos mientras tomábamos de nuestras cervezas

Así seguimos hasta que todos terminamos borrachos y diciendo cuanta incoherencia se nos ocurría,

-CHICOS! EL GANADOR ES MI AMIGO SOUL! Dijo Black Star mientras se subía arriba de la mesa y alzaba mi brazo, en señal de que avía ganado, Hasta de pronto se nos acerco el idiota de Hiro

-QUE TE PASA IMBECIL? Me dijo mientras me tomaba del cuello de mi chaqueta

-DE QUE DEMONIOS ABLAS?

-MAKA NO DEJA DE LLORAR POR TU CULPA!

-CABRON! SUELTAME! Le dije mientras me paraba de mi lugar/ ESO NO TE INCUMBE A TI EN LO MAS MINIMO!

-CLARO QUE SI! HAS HECHO LLORAR A MI MAKA! Dijo mientras se señalaba

-TU MAKA?

-SI! MUY PRONTO LO SERA! SERA TODA MIA Y DE NADIE MAS! NO CREO QUE LO COMPRENDAS, ESTAS EBRIO A MAS NO PODER! NO SE COMO PUEDE TENER A UN ARMA COMO TU! ELLA SE MERESE ALGO MEJOR! A ALGUIEN COMO YO!

-HIJO DE PUTA! Le conteste mientras lo empujaba contra una mesa y comenzaba a golpearlo. Muy pronto se hizo un círculo de gente que gritaba

-PELEA! PELEA!

Yo estaba encima de Hiro Y no paraba de golpearlo en la cara

-MAKA NUNCA SERA TUYA! TU SOLO ERES UN MUJERIEGO BASTARDO, QUE SE DIVIRTE CON UNA PARA LUEGO BOTARLA!

-CLARO QUE NO! YO AMO A MAKA!

-AMOR! TU NO SABES LO QUE ES AMOR! SOLO TE INTERESA EL SEXO Y YA! ASI QUE DEJA A MAKA EN PAZ O TE MATO!

-NUNCA! NUNCA LA DEJARE! NO HASTA QUE CONSIGA ESTAR UNA NOCHE CON ELLA! Me dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa burlona

-CABRON! Lo tome del cuello de su camisa y comente a decirle

-ESTO VA POR LAS VESES QUE ME HAS HUMILLADO! Y le di un golpe en la cara

-ESTO POR HACER QUE ME EXPULSARAN 1 MES DEL SHIBUSEN! Y lo volví a golpear

-ESTO POR ACOSAR A MAKA! Lo golpee nuevamente

-SOUL! SOUL POR FAVOR DEJA DE GOLPEAR A MI NOVIO! Me dijo Maka desde donde se encontraban los espectadores de mi pelea

-NOVIO? Pregunte muy confundido

-Siii Ma-ka es a-ho-ra mi… mi no-via! Me dijo muy adolorido mientras me sonreía muy burlonamente con cara de vencedor, no lo dude un minuto más y grite

-Y ESTO POR APROBECHARTE DE MAKA, BASTARDO! Y lo golpee con todo mi dolor y fuerza de modo que se desmallo y creo que le rompi la nariz le rompí

-Soul pero que? Por que lo golpeaste?

-que no lo vez Maka? El no te ama solo se aprobecha de ti

-Como puedes decir eso cuando lo unico que ah echo el es darme el payo y cariño que tu nunca me diste!

-Maka yo se que antes te hacia sentir muy mal pero ahora me arrepiento! Y tu sabes que ya me olvide por completo de Melanie!

-Si, lo se, pero mira como te has comportado Hoy! Eso me ha lastimado mucho! Has estado enojado todo el dia con migo, cuando yo solo me eh preocupado por ti!

-No estoy enojado contigo!

-Entonses por que te comportas asi?

-Por que… POR QUE ME MOLESTO QUE ALLAS ACEPTADO LA INVITACION DE ESTE INBECIL! Le dije señalando a Hiro en el suelo/

-Eso no fue mi culpa, yo estube esperando a que me initaras y me canse de esperarte! Por eso acepte a Hiro!

-PUES SI PERO! ES QUE…

-Es que, que?

-ME DIERON CELOS! ESO FUE TODO ESTAS CONTENTA? Y MAS AL SABER QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL!

-Soul?/me repondio muy sorprendida por mi respuesta/

-YO ME LARGO!/grite trizte, dolido y fastidiado a la vez/

-Soul! Espera no puedes condusir ebrio!/me grito Kid/

-NO ME IMPORTA! Y SE ACABO LA FIESTA!

Sali del shibusen y me subi a mi motocicleta que estaba estacionada a unos metros, la ensendi y me diriji hacia mi departamento

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPI! PERDONEN ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO ANDA RARO MI WORK, COMENTEN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! AQUÍ TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPI! COMENTEN!**

CHAPTER 3: SOLEDAD! ES TODO LO QUE HAY EN MI VIDA

Pronto llegue a mi departamento, abrí la cerradura con dificultad y entre, busque las capias de la llave de mi habitación y las guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, no quería que nadie me molestara. Entre a mi cuarto y lo serré con llave, me quite la chaqueta y los zapatos, y me acosté en mi cama, mientras que serraba los ojos fuertemente y abrazaba la almohada, no pude evitarlo y unas lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos.

-Maldición! Deja de llorar! Prometiste no ceder ante ningún sentimiento! Me regañaba a mí mismo, en mi mente. Pero de todas maneras no podía, quería sacar todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho. Me di por vencido y me puse a llorar, quería gritar, pero a la vez no quería. Ella me avía lastimado, se sentía como un daño irreparable pera mi pobre corazón, el dolor era peor que el de un balazo. Pasaron miles de cosas en mi mente y mas al recordar lo que me dijo cuando me fue a alcanzar al estacionamiento del shibusen.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-Soul! Soul! Porque hiciste eso? Vas hacer que te vuelvan a expulsar del shibusen!

-Eso no sería lo peor! Le conteste tratando de hacer como si no me importara

-Soul eres tan arrogante!

-Eso no es mi culpa! Mi vida no ha sido fácil! Nunca nadie ha estado al pendiente de mi! Ni siquiera mis padres! Les importan más sus malditos negocios! Siempre eh estado solo! Y tú solo me criticas! Como a ti nunca te falto amor de tus padres, no te importa nada!

-Sabes qué? Ya me arte de tu forma de ser! Hasta aquí! Se acabo! Búscate otro técnico, yo no quiero ser compañera de alguien como tú! Tal vez fue por tu forma de ser que tus padres te abandonaron! Tal vez nunca te quisieron! Tu y yo ya no podemos ser ni amigos! Que te quede claro!/ me dijo mientras me señalaba/

Baje la mirada al suelo, eso dolió

-Si! Tal vez tengas razón! No sabes cuantas ganas me dan de nunca haber nacido, de estar muerto!/ sin darme cuanta empecé a llorar/

-Soul… yo… yo no quería!/ dijo Maka arrepentida de sus palabras/

-DEJAME EN PAZ!/ y rápidamente me subí a mi motocicleta, quise arrancar pero Maka me detuvo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura/

-Soul… perdóname! No pensé lo que dije!

-Solo suéltame!/ le dije mientras quitaba sus brazos de mi cuerpo/

Arranque mi motocicleta y me fui lo más pronto que pude

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

De pronto escuche la puerta principal abrirse, abrase la almohada con más fuerza, y escuche que unos pasos se acercaban.

-Soul! Tenemos que hablar! Por favor sal!/me dijo mientras tocaba repetidamente la puerta/

Me tape la cabeza con las cobijas de mi cama, no pensaba abrirle y mucho menos contestarle, después de un rato Maka se canso de tocar y se fue a su habitación, y pronto yo me quede dormido.

Desperté y mire el reloj 12 del día, no me importa, no pienso salir de aquí, después pasaron 5 horas, 5 de la tarde, ni siquiera me importaba el hambre.

-Soul por favor sal de allí? No has comido nada!

-no me importa! Solo déjame solo por favor!

-Soul, ten! te mando por debajo de la puerta, tu citatorio, shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo, seguramente te volverá a expulsar del shibusen

-Woow, ahora sí que no tengo nada más que perder! Ah! No! Todavía falta mi dignidad!/dije sarcásticamente/

-Entonces ya me voy/dijo Maka desde el otro lado de la puerta/

-Hay!/ me levante de la cama y tome mi citatorio del suelo/ ¡!Maldición! Debe ser un record personal, con este ya son 32 citatorios! Tengo que ir, ni modo ¬¬/me vesti, me puse mis zapatos, tome las llaves del departamento y las de la moto, y me dispuse a abrir la perilla de la puerta, quise evitarme a Maka, así que comencé una carrera, donde la meta era salir lo más rápido posible del departamento sin que me viera Maka, y sin yo verla a ella. -Si! Lo logre! Camine hacia el estacionamiento y me subi a mi motocicleta, muy pronto llege al shibusen, y me dirigi ala death-rom.

-Hola, hola, Soul-kun!/ me saludo shinigami-sama/

-Emmm… Hola/ conteste sin mucho animo y mirando el suelo/

-Por favor cientate/ me señalo una silla, shinigami-sama/

-Si, grasias/ me sente/

-Y dime, cual fue la causa de que te pelearas con Hiro-kun, eh? Sabes que armaste todo un lio ayer?

-Pues… Yo…

-Tu…?/ insistio mi respuesta shinigami-sama/

-Pues es que, todo empeso, por que Hiro invito a Maka al baile!

-¿?

-Y… ahora ellos son novios, pero el no ama a Maka, solo se quiere aprovechar de ella!

-Y eso exactamente, en que te afecta, Soul-kun?

-No es lo que me afecte a mi! Si no a ella!

-No crees que ella puede tener sus propios problemas?

-Eh…?

-No creo que ese sea el verdadero problema, o si? Mejor dime, que tanto te importa Maka, Soul-kun?

-Que! Como!

-Puedo ser viejo, pero no tonto. Tu amas a Maka-chan, siempre la has amado! O me equivoco?

- o.0 Como lo sabe?

-Yo siempre eh estado al tanto de cada mision, y eh visto como te preocupas por ella, la defiendes, y estarias dispuesto a dar tu vida para protejerla, y Maka haria lo mismo por ti.

-Si, es cierto. Pero no creo que Maka haria lo mismo por mi./ baje la mirada al suelo/

-Y por que no?

-Por que ella no me ama, ella ama al tarado de Hiro!

-Mmm… estas seguro de eso…?

-A que se refiere?

-Ya se lo has preguntado a Maka? O para empesar, Maka ya sabe que la amas?

-Pues no, pero…

-Pero que…?

-Pero eso ya no importa ahora ella esta con Hiro

-Mmm… pues valla problema amoroso te has metido, Soul-kun, Pero con respecto a lo que paso ayer, viendo tu caso, no te expulsare del Shibusen.

-Enserio!/ pregunte con alegria/

-Si, pero con una condicion

-Cual?

-Que pagues todo lo que rompiste, y que…

-Que, que?

-Que trates de solucionar, almenos un poco, tu problema

-Eso no sera facil! ¬¬

-Pero tampoco sera dificil expulsarte del shibusen!

-Ok, ok, lo hare! ¬¬

**BUENO HASTA QUI, PERDONEN LA TARDANSA, PERO ME SURGIERON UNOS PROBLEMITAS, ADEMAS DE QUE FUE NAVIDAD, Y TODO ESO, ETC. EN FIN, LES AGRADESCO ALGUNOS DE SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI LES INTERESA AQUÍ LES DEJO MI E-MAIL:** soulevans_ **BYE**


End file.
